1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to power devices, such as uninterruptible power supplies, power distribution units, and power strips, and more specifically, to selective lighting of power device external surfaces.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Power devices are used to provide reliable power to many different types of electronic equipment in residential, commercial, business, and industrial settings. Power devices are generally handled with care, and are often placed in low traffic areas. Power devices can include various inputs and outputs to connect to both power sources and to equipment being powered. Human operators, such as users of the equipment being powered or service technicians, access power devices for installation, maintenance, power conservation or other reasons.